The Untold Legends: Gears of Evil Chapter 1
by SeanS16
Summary: After the horrifying and gruesome week on Mars, the few survivors finally make it back to Earth, but then a strange epidemic spreads through the very city they live in. The beginning of a new and action-packed adventure. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Everything Goes Wrong

**Please do not read this if you have not read the sequel: The Untold Legends: BioDoom. If you do read this prior to the first book, then you will be lost in the story.**

_**THE UNTOLD LEGENDS**_

_**Gears of Evil**_

**Prologue**

Everything went wrong on Mars.

The whole trip was a disaster. Death was written all over that event. The survivors that left the place were saved by the Gods. Even though only 4 people of the entire party that was up there got out, they knew what they were doing. At first, they were all just going on an once-in-a-lifetime field trip. Then got attacked by Splicers, Big daddies, Houdini, and some sort of chemical bio-engineered monsters that hated water. The survivors somehow managed to get organized and escape from the monster-infested planet via a transport shuttle.

But they didn't come back the same. Each one of them witnessed disturbing things that would scar them for life. After the whole event, one single spore of an infectious disease was caught on one, it spreads like melted butter once it comes into contact with water, it destroys all matter in a substance, re-animates it into something unexplainable, and during that process, the host dies then comes back...in a different way. This is a virus that was carried all the way to Earth. This is a story that has happened in a parallel is an Untold Legend of the Gears of Evil.

**Chapter 1- Everything goes wrong**

It has been a hectic time for Montie. People changed, really changed. They went from caring, loving people, to brain-eating zombies in three hours. Ever since he got back from Mars, he has been on edge from killing a virus that has been plaguing Washougal. Somehow, the virus spread throughout the whole city in just a few hours. He didn't know where or how this all happened, but he was determined to get out alive.

Armed with only a Beretta 9mm and a spare clip that he found next to a body, he really didn't have a choice of what to do. He was alone, even though he started out with 28 other survivors with him at the start of all of this. He was in Safeway, not a really good place to stay in at the time, because there were no guns of any sort. So he barricaded himself in the Security Room, it would hold, but not for long. He had a shopping basket full of little snacks, drinks, and energy bars that would last him for about two to three days, if not, less.

He was thinking of a way out of the store without being eaten by the zombies waiting right outside of the room. He thought of his choices: One, he waits it out until he's saved by someone; Two, he runs and guns through the store; Three, he finds a different route out from the room to the roof. He was wondering about one thing. He thought; What would Sean do? I don't think he would pick option two, or one, but he would think of the hardest option...three.

After their escape from Mars, he never saw Sean again. He said he "had one more thing to do" then shut the escape hatch, and they lifted off into the empty void of space as the monsters broke through the door they had just came in from.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, I gotta get out of here, of Washington or maybe even the planet."

"Where would I go, Mars? No, I don't think so, I'm not going back to that monster-infested planet!" Montie thought to himself.

"Oh yeah, only planet that's habitable is inhabited by monsters. So then I get out of the state somehow." Montie was getting up and loading the bag with his food.

Montie opened up an air duct on the ceiling.

"Okay, what are you doing, Montie?" He was talking to himself as he was climbing up.

"If I want to get out of here, then I'll go the safest way out; The air ducts, they'll lead me to the roof where there are no zombies, and I can look for an escape route without being attacked." Montie told the plan to the wall.

"Alrighty then, let's go." He hefted his bag onto his shoulder and he started to go through the shafts.

The shaft's door flung open and out came Montie tumbling out. Fresh air flowed into his lungs and the sun shining on his skin. He was wearing summer clothes because it was in the middle of summer. He was wearing a white t-shirt, and blue denim jeans with a pair of Converse shoes.

"Holy crap it's hot out here!" Montie said as he was putting on his sunglasses.

"I agree." Montie was wiping sweat off his forehead, as he was talking to the nobody with him.

"Let's go over to the entrance and see how many there are."

The rooftop was actually pretty big. But it was really crowded with all of the air-conditioning conduits and generators scattered across the pale tan-colored ground.

He walked over to the top of the front doors, and was amazed of what he saw. Normally, people exaggerate of what they see, but there was no way of doing it in this situation. Hundreds, litteraly hundreds of undead were walking around the once only car-covered parking lot was replaced by them. They were everywhere where he looked. On the ground, on the cars, on the street, you name it and at least twenty of them were on it. It was ten times as worse as New York's most populated streets.

"I guess Plan B." Montie said as he was turning around towards the shaft entrance.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

**Chapter 2- Escape**

"Okay, so I'm going to go through the back door and through the houses over there." Montie said as he was pointing out where he was going.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as the front of the store. So, yeah, I'll get down from this ladder over that fence and through the houses on the other side. Then we go through the River Road with a car hopefully, and find stuff in the houses on the hill." Montie explained his plan to the air around him now.

"Okay, what will I look for?"

"Duh, everything that will keep me alive; Guns, food, supplies, that sort of thing."

"At least I know how to do this, because I would have just stayed up here until somebody came to help us." He said.

"Yeah, that wouldn't do me much good in this kind of situation. I mean it would, but, I need to get out of town, if not the state." Montie opened the ladder cover and started to go down to street level.

He hopped the fence, and started to go through the various little houses and structures plumped together. Montie had used half a clip on the zombies that came after him. Then, after one mile of walking he finally got out of the little village of death, and got to the road.

"Finally! We made it! Alright, let's go find a car that's drivable." Montie said, then ran over to one of the parked cars on the side of the road and checked to see if it was locked. He looked through the window to see that all of the doors were locked.

"Well great, how am I supposed to drive, when we can't even get in?

Well I can always do this.." Montie went over to the gravel, found a fist-sized rock, and threw it into the side window.

"That'll do the trick" He unlocked the doors by the electric door opener on the driver's side door, and climbed in.

He was getting in the car as he heard zombie voices moaning at him from where he was at a couple minutes ago. Montie looked up to see how many there were. As he looked around to the zombies, he saw that someone was being chased by them. They saw Montie and started shouting for him to help, but they were already running to him.

Montie pulled out his sidearm, and took aim at the lead zombie. The person saw him and dived to the ground. Montie fired three rounds at the crowd and took out three of the zombies. Two of them were hit in the chest, and the other had it's head pierced with a big hole in it's forehead. The person got up and ran to the car, but the zombies were right behind them. Montie fired the remaining bullets into the mob, and got inside the car. The person had gotten the car started and was telling him to get in. He did so without hesitation, shut the door and yelled;

"Put that pedal to the metal!" And the person responded in an instant. The car flew backwards into the middle of the brain-eaters, and floored it down the road.

"That was close." Montie said as he settled into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, it was. I'm Kelly, and this is my car." Kelly said as she was zooming past the occasional zombie pedestrian. She looked like she was at least 17 years old, with blue-streaked brunnette hair. Her bangs swept to the side and partly covered her left eye. She was wearing a black tank top under a blue and red sweatshirt hoody, complete with black skinny jeans and neon-colored sneakers. She was quite the sight.

"I'm Montie, and this is my gun." Montie said as he was reloading his Beretta in a flashy manner.

"Very nice, I've got some in the trunk, but I only got pistols."

"What do you got? Any Desert Eagles?" Montie was interested in what she had.

"Ha! No, I've got 3 Socoms, and 2 M9's-"Montie interupted her:

"I can handle those."

"You can? I mean I'm not saying you can't, but...you seem kinda small for guns." Kelly said in honesty.

"You're a girl, and I don't think you can shoot those." Montie came back.

"Are you kidding? I have been living with them since this whole thing started." Kelly said as she hit Montie's arm. "And just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't shoot a gun."

"Yeah, I guess so." Montie said.

They sat there in silence for a couple moments before Kelly started up a conversation.

"So, do you have a plan for getting out of here?" Montie thought about his original plan for doing so, but then thought he really didn't have one.

"No, I don't, but I was thinking of getting out of here." He saw a body floating down the river that they were next to.

"Well yeah, we can't just stay here until somebody saves us, 'cuz they ain't going to be alive." Kelly said.

"Yup, we can't do that. So we have to get out of here soon. But, we do need a place to think of all of this." Montie suggested.

"By the way, do you want to join me in getting out of here?" Montie asked.

"Yeah, it's better than being alone out here." Kelly said as they drove by a couple of zombies on the side of the road, eating a dead corpse of a human.

"Cool, so where are we going?" Montie asked.

"I guess to the store that's next to the school, and use it as a planning base." Kelly sugested.

"Then we will do that." Montie said as he put his gun away and fell asleep.


End file.
